<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Good With You by Cefhclwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116351">I'm Good With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords'>Cefhclwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, injured eric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small work based on the prompts</p><p>"Waking up and being soothes back to sleep" </p><p>"Being confined to a bed due to injury of illness and hating every second of it" </p><p>&lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dele Alli/Eric Dier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Good With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this one got too long for tumblr!! so it's going here! unedited (sorry) but hope you enjoy!!! &lt;3 :0</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing about being bed-bound was that you come to resent the idea of rest. The sight of bef covers layered up on the couch, pillows and the table covered in pill bottles and empty cups, half-eaten bags of snacks. </p><p>Eric’s movements were slow, but a week and a half into recovery, but he was able to move around the home a bit easier, no longer fearful at moving around without Dele there in case anything went wrong. </p><p>The day after the injury Eric had woken up from an early morning doze, hazy and tired and desperately needing a piss, bladder throbbing and uncomfortable. Dele had been sound asleep and he looked so tired and had been so good with taking care of Eric, getting him home and comfortable, gotten Eric everything he needed, and Eric didn’t want to wake him up to bother him with this too. It had ended up with a dizzy, flushed, sweating and aching Eric slumped against the bathtub, groaning and trembling when Dele found him. </p><p>The anger and fear in Dele’s eyes when he’d found him, combined with the memory of the pain tearing through his abdomen, Eric hadn’t chanced moving independently until the physiotherapists had given him a go-ahead. </p><p>Currently, Eric was carrying his dishes from breakfast back to the kitchen with slow steady steps with shallow breaths, carrying the dishes in the hand on the uninjured side of his body. There was a thin layer of sweat across Eric’s brow when he finally made it to the sink, placing the dishes with a small grunt at the stretch. He let out a shaky breath as he leant into the counter to help support him for a moment. </p><p>Eric’s right side had taken all of the force of the tackle, when Eric closed his eyes, and the room was silent around him he could hear the sick crack before his body crumbled to the pitch. He could remember the way his breath was gone in a split second, unable to inhale no matter how hard he tried. He could remember the way everything went silent and all he was aware of was pain and the smell of grass wet against his face. </p><p>He could remember the flurry of activity around him, the hands all over him, try so hard to breathe he just wanted to breathe. Eric remembered black spots in his eyes, his hands scrambling on the grass as something was fitted around his head and mouth but he just wanted air. He remembered looking up and seeing the blur of Dele crouching beside him, his hand on the side of Eric’s neck, Dele’s eyes before he found a breath finally shuddering in. He didn’t remember much after that. Eric didn’t even want the memories he did have, he didn’t want to lie in bed and run the flashes of moments over and over. He didn’t want to wake up gasping for the breath he kept trying to catch over again in a nightmare replay of the tackle. </p><p>Eric shuddered and forcefully pulled himself from the memories, reached over with new determination to push the tap up, causing hot water to stream from it, knocking against the dishes and spraying out. Eric gritted his teeth against the pain in his side and picked up his dish took the sponge in his other hand and dragged it across the surface. A low whine punched out from Eric’s lips and he pressed his lips together tightly as he fought against the pain until the plate and spoon was clean.<br/>
With the last bit of energy, he could muster he placed them on the drying rack, wiped his wet hands against his sweat shorts before he geared himself up for the walk back to the living room. </p><p>An embarrassing amount of time later Eric lowered his aching body slowly to the couch, the familiar nest of grey and blue blankets, the mess of pillows that had stayed there all week, the shape of where he’s tucked himself into it still evident. Eric’s heart was working hard in his chest, a thrum under his skin that he was familiar with when he was actually pushing himself. He’d walked tot he kitchen, washed a dish and walked back and he felt breathless, exhausted and fucking week. </p><p>Eric’s breath stuttered and he pressed a hand over his eyes, as though he had someone to hide the approaching tears from. Dele was at practice and wouldn’t be home till later in the afternoon, a few hours still of the empty home. Eric hated the bitter resentment that had sparked heavily in his gut when Dele had woken him up this morning dressed in his training gear, ready to help Eric settle downstairs with Clay. The idea of the boys at training without him, it made him feel sick, trapped, a wounded animal in his stupid nest of blankets. </p><p>Eric heard the soft press of Clay’s paws, the clicking sound of the pups nails against the floor and he sighed, opened his eyes, tears obscuring his vision as he watched his dog slowly come closer to him. </p><p>“Come here Clay” Eric breathed, lifted his arm for the dog to climb up on the couch with him and Clay did, jumped up and settled warmly into Eric’s side. Eric heaved out a breath, fingers twitched as he moved to pet over Clay’s head, scratched behind his ear slowly and watched as Clay turned his head in closer to Eric’s palm.<br/>
He was smothered with kisses from clay, all over his hand and palm, before he tucked himself half into Eric’s lap, settling in for sleep with a huff. Clay nuzzled his chin back and forth against Eric’s leg, a sweet comforting gesture that Eric had seen Clay do to Cisco many times, as well as himself and Eric. </p><p>Eric swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, let a few tears fall quietly and tried to keep his breathing steady, when he got worked up his uneven breathing only hurt more, and slowly felt his heart settle back to its regular pace. He blinked his eyes open heavily and felt a wave of exhaustion roll over him, shoulders trembling with it suddenly and he ached heavily, the throb in his ribs flaring hotter. </p><p>It was probably time for more painkillers Eric thought hazily, trying to recall what time it had been when Eric had pressed two tablets against his lips and then a glass of water, rewarding him with a dry soft kiss before he was out the door. It had been before training, obviously but Eric soon gave up on trying to do the math and knew it should be within the 4 hours anyway to take another pill. He turned to look at the thick swarm of blankets around him, warm and half smelling of sweat and the sunlight beaming through. He wanted a quiet dark room, cool sheets and a proper pillow under his head. The thought of having to get upstairs made his stomach twist awfully, but his determination was stronger, he wanted their mattress and covers, he wanted Dele’s pillow against his chest. </p><p>Eric ran his hand down Clay’s back, gently tapped his lower back and the pup jumped up, nuzzled against Eric’s thigh before he climbed off the couch, ready to follow Eric. The man grabbed his packet of painkillers and tucked them into the pocket of his sweat shorts as he stood, took a slow deep breath before he began toward the stairs. The pain was manageable till he reached the staircase and the new movement of climbing the steps was a pain that stretched up into his abdomen. He was familiar with it, however, he was used to Dele being there for the stairs and Dele somehow always knew how to ease the discomfort. </p><p>It was harder than he expected, but with Clay trailing in front of him, looking back to Eric and the promise of letting himself rest but in his actual bed, a change of scenery kept him moving. At the top of the stairs, Eric had to stop and centre himself with a few heavy breaths, dug the pain pills from his pocket and pulled the packet out, popped a pill and swallowed it dry before he began the slow walk to their bedroom. Ten steps, ten more and he’d be in the doorway and that was only five more steps to the bed and he could do it. </p><p>Eric’s heart was hammering once more as he finally reached the bed, allowed himself to fall messily into the bed and let a whine pass his lips as he jostled his broken ribs with the movement. He ignored the throb and instead focused on Clay settling over his feet, watching Eric with careful eyes, curious to what his owner was doing, worried about the whines and whimpers. </p><p>“It’s okay Clay, It’s okay, Don’t worry, we made it” Eric assured his pup who looked unconvinced, but just watched Eric still as he laid back, monitoring him.  </p><p>Eric’s vision swayed and he thought of reaching for his phone, texting Dele that he’d managed to get upstairs himself but his pockets were empty and Eric vaguely remembered placing it on the coffee table. Before he even had time to get angry at his mistake he was drifting into sleep, blinks heavy and body aching with the effort he’d expelled to reach his bed. He watched light peek through the half-open blinds, cutting warm across the roof until he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer and he slipped into a heavy sleep. </p><p>* * * * </p><p>The house was silent when Dele got home, and his stomach twisted tight as he chucked his keys on the small chest of draws by the entrance and he listened again keenly, trying to pick out to the sounds of the TV or Clay. As Dele walked further into the home, kicked off his shoes he was only met with further silence and the fear in his stomach went sharp, eyes darted around as he quickly walked through the kitchen to the living room. </p><p>He hated the immediate fear that burned through him, his mind spinning endlessly in scenarios of why Eric wasn’t downstairs, why he wasn’t bundled up in blankets looking cute and a bit grumpy and ready for some kisses from Dele to feel better. </p><p>Instead, his grumpy, injured patient was missing in action and Dele shouldn’t be as scared as he was, it wasn’t like Eric was able to really go anywhere but that was kind of what had Dele terrified. Eric had progressed to moving okay on his own, able to walk to the bathroom and kitchen on his own but with effort, often exhausted and sore after. </p><p>Dele usually tried to time Eric’s painkillers around when he was going to be most active, when he wanted to make his own lunch or said he was planning to have a shower in the afternoon. He wanted to try and prevent the awful whimpers of pain Eric would let out when he pushed himself too far, they tore at Dele’s chest deeper and deeper every time. </p><p>Dele was quick to hurry up the stairs, trying to not flat out run because Eric was a grown man he’d be fine (but maybe he was a little horrified thinking about Eric trying to have a shower and falling and hitting his head on the tiles, or tripping over Dele’s shoes because he does leave them everywhere ok) but he wanted to make sure alright.<br/>
(maybe, it was the memory of seeing Eric collapse like he was made of paper, maybe it was the memory of seeing Eric straining to breathe, Eric looking at him with half gone eyes before he finally sucked in a half breath.)</p><p>Dele burst into he bedroom with a gasp, hands shaking a little but maybe ok but he exhaled as soon as he saw the familiar Eric shaped lump on his side of the bed, sleeping soundly with clay piled on his feet, who was looking back Dele under his lashes, head still resting on the bed sleepily. </p><p>“Your dad scared me, Clay, okay? Don’t look at me like that” Dele whispered to Clay. raising his eyebrows back at him before he very quietly stepped into the room, his eyes focused on Eric. Big stupid Eric who decided to drag himself up the stairs alone like an insane man. Dele maybe wanted to kill him a little bit but then he got his eyes on him properly and his heart lodged in his throat and anger evaporated from his body in a breath.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Eric was asleep, but fitfully, his face twisted in discomfort with sweat collected lightly along his brow, his breaths were short and gasping, shallow and clipped. His feet pushed down against the sheets, body movement disjointed and stiff. His fingers scrambled against Dele’s pillow that was tight by his side, a fresh stuttered breath that made the sweat gathered in the hollow of Eric’s throat shine.</p><p>Dele’s fingers flexed uselessly by his sides and he paused, his own breathing went tight and he had to flutter his blinks quickly to fight the tears stinging in his eyes. He hated how uncomfortable Eric was, hated that Eric felt trapped, that he was restless in his own body, needed something Dele couldn’t give him. </p><p>Eric let out a low whimper, an audible whine that sounded broken and Jesus. Dele climbed up onto the bed and sat over Eric’s hips, laid his hands gently against the uninjured side of Eric’s chest, his hand smoothes and down in slow rubs, gentle and warm. “Eric, Eric” he breathed softly, fought to keep his voice calm and steady.  </p><p>“Hey, Eric wake up, I’m here, I’m right here” he spoke, leant down to press his lips to Eric’s cheek.</p><p>“Eric, you’re dreaming love, everything is okay, I’m right here just breath for me please I’m here” Dele felt Eric stir under him and he sat back slightly, kept his hand rubbing over Eric’s chest still in light slow circles. He watched Eric’s lashes flutter, his lips part and he drew a full breath, let out a small grunt at the deep breath disrupting his aching ribs.<br/>
Dele sighed as Eric’s breathing regulated and his fussing settled slowly. Eric’s eyes stayed close but his tongue darted out over his bottom lip, the furrow in his brow melted away and his fingers twitched slightly. He was awake. </p><p>“Del?” Eric grunted and he tried to sit up, grunted when his abdomen protested the movement, and the frown was back, his fingers scrambled and he let out a gruff sound, and Dele slid his hand up to Eric’s neck, his fingers petting the skin. </p><p>“Yeah love, it’s just me, just got home” Dele explained, his other hand seeking out Eric’s, tangling their fingers together lazily, catching his thumb against Eric’s gently.<br/>
Eric nodded, not words but his face relaxed, lips parted slightly. </p><p>Dele shifted and heard a crackle of a pill packet, which made him frown, eyes falling to Eric’s shorts, the pocket where his thigh had brushed. He could see the familiar silver of the packet, and it gave him a small amount of relief to know that Eric had at least taken his painkillers before scaling the stairs. He was still an idiot for it. </p><p>“Okay” Eric breathed and shifted again in the bed, as if moving to turn to the side and his hand slid down to Eric’s hip, leant over him to press a kiss to his chin. </p><p>“Hey, buddy, broken rib- well ribs actually, remember?” Dele spoke softly, drew his fingers up Eric’s good side, ghosted over the bottom seven ribs, the same that were broken on the other side. </p><p>“Remember” Dele grumbled in reply, breath coming up shakily and Dele began to rub gentle circles where his hand was resting, wishing he could rub his hand over the actually damaged spot, wished a wave of his hand would take the pain away. He wished he could soak the pain into his own body for a while. He could handle it for a few hours, just to give Eric some relief. </p><p>“You came upstairs” Dele added and Eric nodded, turned his face in toward Dele’s, took a slow breath in through his nose.<br/>
“Wanted- I’m so fucking sick of the couch” Eric muttered. “So tired but I’m sick of sleeping” he breathed, and the hand holding Dele’s gave a firm squeeze.<br/>
“You hurting?” Dele asked, and Eric hummed, pressed his thumb against the knuckle of Dele’s. </p><p>“Took the painkiller, but kinda um the fuzzy pain” Eric explained and Dele nodded, pressed a kiss on Eric’s shoulder.<br/>
‘Fuzzy pain’ was a term Dele was familiar with, when the strong painkillers did their job but he still had nerve pain, the stinging discomfort of inflammation around the shattered ribs.</p><p>“Let me get you something for that okay? Then we can figure out what I’m going to do with you” Dele let out a small laugh, but the sound was wavering, a bit broken and worried despite his effort to keep his voice calm. Dele slipped away from Eric but pressed a pillow against his bad side gently, a reminder to not roll in the bed. </p><p>Dele made quick work of grabbing the packet of green tablets from the bathroom, along with a glass of water, thankful for him leaving a glass there last night. He returned to Eric and set the glass down on the bedside table before he moved a hand to Eric’s cheek. Eric sighed sadly and picked his head up, allowed Dele’s hand to slide to the base of his neck and support his head. Dele places the pills in Eric’s mouth before he pressed the cup to his lips, the man taking a few sips before he pulled away, laying against the bed once more. </p><p>Eric’s eyes stayed open, lazily watching Dele as he worked his hand over Eric’s shoulder, fingers touching gently. Dele’s stomach twisted at the discomfort in Eric’s eyes, the frustration. </p><p>“Training good?” Eric rasped, his voice low and gravely as he fought the slow blink of his eyelids. </p><p>“Was alright, not as good without you there” Dele said honestly, shrugged because it was true, he missed Eric’s presence every practice and every game. Football gave him some relief from his near constant worry about Eric, but he still felt Eric’s absence something sharp, looking for him to make a joke or just have the reassurance of Eric’s steady gaze, only to come up empty. </p><p>Eric have him a small smile, reached a hand to catch one of Dele’s lazily, fingers curled together once more. Dele sighed and learnt over to press a light kiss to Eric’s chin.<br/>
“You wanna go outside with Clay for a bit?” Dele asked, an idea forming in his head that he hoped somewhat desperately would work. He just wanted to see Eric at peace, to take away the furrow of his brow, the sadness in his eyes. </p><p>Eric hummed and looked hesitant, “I don’t know if I’m up to it, Clay will want to play around and” Eric trailed off, biting off his words and turning to look out the window at the sunny afternoon. </p><p>“Trust me yeah? You already got yourself up here once alone I think I can get us out the back pretty easy yeah?” Dele suggested, Ignoring the roll of frustration at the thought of Eric forcing himself up the stairs, at the pain he would have felt. Now wasn’t the time to get mad, he wanted to understand, he wanted to mend this.<br/>
“I guess” Eric conceded, looking back to Dele with tired eyes. Dele knew he’d have to push himself to get there, body heavy and tired but he hope it would be worth it for Eric, that his idea would settle Eric. </p><p>“Alright” Dele nodded, and pet over Clay’s ear, told him to climb off the bed and he did lazily, moved to settle by Dele’s legs as he looked up at him. </p><p>Getting outside was slow, and a bit tough, but Dele kept his hands patient and firm on Eric’s body, supported his good side and kept him steady with his steps. The combination of painkillers, the one Eric had taken prior to him arriving him and the ones he just took, were enough to take the bitter edge off the pain. </p><p>Dele snagged two blankets from the couch as they passed it, threw them over his shoulder as they slipped out the back doors, Clay following in slow steps. </p><p>Eric took a slow breath in, a small smile flickered at the edge of his lips as his eyes drew over the yard. His skin looked a bit pale, but the warm afternoon light slowly bought a pink flush back to his cheeks and Dele let go of him to lay out one of the blankets on the grass. It was thick enough that almost felt like a duvet, heavy and warm and preventing any blades of grass poking through.</p><p>Eric looked to the blanket with a crook of his brow, and Dele just smiled and sat on it, stripped off his jumper and balled it up, tucked it under his head as he laid down. He looked up at Eric with a grin, made grabby hands and Eric laughed slightly, rolled his eyes and moved to sit in the V of Dele’s legs. </p><p>His movements were slow and considered, he was careful and still and Dele bit his lip to stop himself from helping, from reaching for him. Eric could do this, he would only be frustrated if Dele tried to help ease him down. Eric already felt he could do so little, that Dele tried to let him do as much as he could to still feel in control. </p><p>Dele’s eyes darted to Clay who had settled himself in the corner of the blanket, curled up and was watching Dele and Eric with curious eyes. </p><p>Eventually, Eric was pressed back into Dele’s chest, shoulders trembling slightly as he laid his head onto Dele’s stomach. Eric let out a sigh and Dele felt Eric’s body relax, and he slipped his hand into his hair, let the blond strands curl around his fingers.<br/>
“Comfy?” Dele asked, looking up at the clear blue sky as he let his eyes track a few of the clouds moving slowly, feeling Eric safe against him.<br/>
“Yeah” he breathed, and Eric’s hand wrapped around Dele’s calf, his thumb rubbing back and forth lazily. Dele hummed at the affection, bit back a smile and how content Eric’s sigh was. </p><p>“S’a nice day” Eric sighed, tilted his chin up as a breeze rolled over them, a small smile picked up on his lips and he let out a small sigh, but it was sweet and soft, happy. A sound that Dele had missed deeply, usually after a good training session or messing around together, after a good meal or pleasant stretch. </p><p>“Yeah, it is, isn't it? Harry and I stayed on the pitch a little longer to kick around a bit, wanted to soak up having warm air” Dele explained and Eric smiled, let out a small laugh.<br/>
“He would live on the training ground if we let him I think, set him up a nice little tent there and he would be happy” Eric added and Dele laughed, sure Harry would be delighted at that idea. Dele had had to plead him out of there, telling him he had to get back to Eric before he finally gave in to heading off for the day.<br/>
“Keep that in mind for Christmas yeah? Perfect gift” Dele replied and Eric let out a small laugh, the sound melodic and soft, easy. </p><p>Dele listened to Eric’s steady breathing and he let his eyes slip shut for a moment, exhaustion heavy in his bones from a day of training. “Might fall asleep here, I think- you comfy here with me for a bit?” Dele asked, his hand still scratching lazily through Eric’s hair. </p><p>Eric’s eyes were closed, his body actually feeling relaxed for the first time today, comfortable where he was pressed to Dele, the painkillers allowing him some relief from and sharp pressing pain. Instead, it was a dull throb, easy to ignore. Not to mention, the rhythmic scratch of Dele’s nails against his scalp was easy to fall in to, the touch sweet and warm and safe. A pleasant distraction from any negative sensations, something he could hold onto and feel cosy in. </p><p>Dele’s words drifted over him, already feeling hazy and warm with the soft cushion of grass under him, the breeze rolling over his skin and the smell of outside, of the flowers in their garden, Clay’s heavy breathing soft in the background. He felt at peace, it was the last thing Eric had thought he needed, but somehow the wash of air and rays of sun on his skin had him feeling like he was just taking an afternoon nap, not like he was stuck in a wrap of thick blankets. He didn’t feel overheated and stuffy, he didn’t feel useless.  </p><p>Like this, with Dele, it almost felt like a normal afternoon. Eric felt a smile pull at his lips as his body continued to relax, and he parted his lips to reply, words heavy on his tongue. “I’m good with you” he breathed, the words true and warm from his lips, honest as he drifted down towards sleep once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>